Zenji
|name = Zenji |kana = ゼンジ |rōmaji = Zenji |japanese voice = Hisashi Izumi (1999) Naoki Tatsuta (2011) |english voice = Hank Ketchum (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 95 |anime debut = Episode 60 (1999) Episode 51 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Bald |status = Alive |affiliation = Ten Dons |occupation = Mafia Boss |image gallery = yes}} Zenji (ゼンジ, Zenji) is a powerful mobster under the Ten Dons. Appearance Zenji is a bald stocky man with a mustache and soul patch. He wears a black suit with a red shirt and a yellow tie. He also wears a small pair of sunglasses. Personality Zenji is a pretentious individual who despises Light Nostrade for his quick rise through the ranks of the mob and the unconventional way he did so, which Light interprets as envy. He becomes irritated very easily, and did not hesitate to punch Light in front of multiple witnesses and to yell at Kurapika while the latter was pointing a knife at his throat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 He is also vindictive, which he showed by outbidding Kurapika and later attempting to kill him, although Kurapika's Ren made him desist.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 Plot Yorknew City arc On the night of September 3rd at the Cemetery Building, Zenji leads a meeting of Freelance Assassins, two members of the Zoldyck Family, Silva and Zeno Zoldyck, and finally Light Nostrade and his newly assigned head bodyguard Kurapika. The motive for the meeting was point clear that the Phantom Troupe is to be eliminated before the start of the auction. After the meeting, Zenji starts a conversation with Light that immediately turns into the head Capo disparaging the former low ranking Mafiosi for rising in the ranks so quickly. This prompts Light to retort by calling out Zenji's obvious jealousy, who in turn punches Light in the face a few times. Kurapika intervenes with a switchblade knife, fueling the anger in Zenji's snit. Light However stops his subordinate and while Zenji is pulled away by two Mafiosi curses the two. Thinking nothing off the prior encounter, Light claims that he's made enemies like Zenji due to his quick rise to power with his daughter's accurate precognition and their incompetence. Soon after the news of the death of the Phantom Troupe dead and the commencement of the rescheduled Underground Auction, Zenji provokes a mortified Kurapika, whom the latter breaks Zenji's nose with a single punch.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Confirming the Phantom Troupe are dead, Kurapika attends the Underground Auction and bids 500 million for the Scarlet Eyes only to be outbid by Zenji for 1 billion. The final total for the Scarlet Eyes was for 2.9 billion and was won by Kurapika. Livid by this loss, an armed Zenji confronts Kurapika outside the Cemetery Building and threatens to kill him. However, Kurapika in a state of great indignation threatens Zenji causing him to fall backward in a disconcerted and question just who was the man he just faced. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Zenji Category:Male characters Category:Mafia community